


Jealousy

by chenziee



Series: 'Drabble' Requests [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Also a little bit, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, a tiny little bit, and not-idiots in love, as opposed to zosan, because mom and dad actually know what they are doing, but they're working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Lately, Sanji and Robin have been talking a lot, just between the two of them. It bothered Zoro a lot more than he was willing to admit.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 'Drabble' Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086329
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【索香】吃醋](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917548) by [APTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX)



> Request from tumblr user Blueriza, "A mix of ZoSan e Frobin. Something about a jealous misunderstanding between Zoro and Sanji, related to Robin and one of them, while she have an affair with Franky."

They were talking again. Zoro knew it probably didn’t mean anything; Sanji had always been a ladies man, Zoro knew that fact all too well, and Robin was just one of the crew members. There was nothing wrong with them talking or spending time together. Or whispering and laughing together only to shut up as soon as Zoro walked into the room. Almost like they didn’t want him to know what they were talking about.

Zoro knew it didn’t mean anything. Couldn’t mean anything. He was the one dating Sanji. He was the one to claim him for his own, not Robin or anyone else. It didn’t mean anything.

Maybe if he kept repeating that to himself long enough, it would stop nagging at him.

“If it bothers you so much, just go ask him what’s going on,” Usopp said with annoyance.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Zoro replied, hoping the sniper would just drop it.

But of course he didn’t; nothing could ever be that easy for him it seemed. “You’ve been glaring at the kitchen door for like an hour, I’m surprised it’s not on fire yet.” Usopp was speaking in such a flat voice that Zoro could just imagine the deadpan expression on his face without even looking away from the kitchen.

Zoro clicked his tongue in irritation. How was this even any of Usopp’s business? Not that there was any business in the first place. “I’m just thinking how I’m getting a bit hungry.”

“Sure,” Usopp drew out, sarcasm dripping from the one, simple word. “Seriously, just talk to him. You’re not twelve.”

“And what would I say? ‘Don’t talk to the other crew members?’” Zoro snapped, finally looking at the sniper with a glare.

Usopp laughed at his words. “I wouldn’t recommend that, that’s just asking for a fight. Try ‘can you please pay more attention to me?’”

“I’m not saying that,” Zoro said with distaste, making a face at the suggestion. And Usopp  _ just _ told him he wasn’t twelve, as if begging for attention like that  _ wouldn’t  _ make him sound like a needy child.

Usopp rolled his eyes at him before turning back to his newest invention, only noting simply, “It doesn’t hurt to be honest sometimes.”

Zoro didn’t say anything to him after that but he did have to admit that maybe, just  _ maybe…  _ Usopp had a point. It sure as hell couldn’t be worse than stewing in this uncertainty and worry and whatever the hell these feelings were.

And so, after a few minutes of deliberation, Zoro finally grabbed his swords and got up, heading straight for the kitchen. His timing couldn't have been better either, when as soon as he climbed up the stairs, the door to the kitchen opened and Robin walked out, a smile on her face that only widened when she noticed Zoro. He had to wonder what that look in her eyes meant; he could never read her, could never tell what she was thinking.

Somehow, however, he felt assured after looking into her warm, blue eyes and he felt the corners of his mouth lifting up a little bit in response. He supposed he could take that as a good sign.

Nodding in thanks, Zoro quickly grabbed the door that Robin held open for him and slipped inside, scanning the room for Sanji. He wasn’t at the stove, instead sitting at the table with a mug in front of him, staring at the contents like he could find the All Blue in there if he tried hard enough. He didn’t notice Zoro coming in, probably assuming Robin was the one to close the door.

Zoro smirked to himself, taking the opportunity to quietly sneak up to Sanji. Standing right behind him, he leaned down until his nose was almost touching his hair, unwittingly noting to himself how gently the blond’s shampoo smelled, then, not wasting anymore time, he bit down on his earlobe.

The reaction was immediate. Sanji screamed in surprise, his hand flying out to grab at his ear while the chair clattered to the floor and his leg shot up in a kick, one that Zoro had expected and avoided easily. When Sanji realized his attacker was Zoro, he relaxed the slightest bit, though still keeping his leg in the air. “What the fuck, Marimo?” he growled and gave Zoro a dirty glare.

Unable—and unwilling—to stop himself, Zoro started laughing. Sanji’s scream and reaction was just too funny. “You looked so distracted, I thought I’d better wake you up before you float away.”

Sanji gave him a look. “Oh shut up,” he sighed, finally putting both feet on the floor and picking up the fallen chair. “What did you want?”

“So I can’t just come here without a reason?” Zoro bristled despite himself. Weren’t they supposed to be dating? Even if they did tend to fight a lot, it didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the other man’s company. Wasn’t it the same for Sanji? Or did he only want to spend time with girls and not his  _ boyfriend? _

“So you don’t want anything? Not beer or food?” Sanji asked cocking his head to the side and regarding Zoro with such absolute confusion on his face. “I thought—” he suddenly stopped himself, not finishing his sentence and instead looking away.

But Zoro could imagine what he was going to say and he inhaled sharply. Did he honestly think that Zoro  _ had to _ want something, that he never wanted to just talk to him? Frowning, Zoro thought back. It was true that whenever he came to the kitchen lately, he came in asking for booze or food but couldn’t Sanji tell that was just an excuse?

Could it be that they were both upset over the same thing…?

It was so ridiculous that Zoro had to laugh. They were both so stupid. Taking a step closer to Sanji, Zoro grabbed the other’s hand, giving him a crooked smile. “Can I kiss you?” he asked in a whisper.

Sanji’s eyes flickered down to Zoro’s lips before moving back up, looking Zoro straight in his eye and nodding the slightest bit, only a second before he closed the distance himself.

Zoro grinned into the kiss, putting his free hand on the cook’s hip and pushing him back until they hit the wall. Making use of Sanji’s gasp at the impact, Zoro let his tongue slip inside his mouth, relishing in the soft moan he got in response.

Usopp was right. They should probably both be more honest from now on.

* * *

Dismissing the eye and ear she had left behind in the kitchen, Robin smiled to herself. Those two love sick idiots were truly ridiculous but so very cute.

“Looks like they are finally learning how to communicate,” she noted, leaning back and relaxing against the warm back behind her.

The owner of said back laughed, “That’s  _ super  _ to hear!”

“Indeed it is. Hopefully Sanji will stop worrying about being wanted now,” Robin agreed, chuckling quietly. It wasn’t like she minded listening to Sanji complain about Zoro not wanting to spend time with him but she was glad they seemed to be on the right path to figure out this misunderstanding.

“Does that mean my  _ super _ archeologist will have more time to spend with me?” Franky asked, craning his head back to look at Robin.

She laughed, raising her hand to stroke the cyborg’s cheek. “Were you jealous, too?”

Franky grinned, kissing the palm of her hand before answering, “No, but I still want to have you to myself more.”

“You better not rush with finishing up this motorcycle, then,” she teased, dismissing the extra hands that had been holding up Franky’s drawn plans for his newest arsenal addition, causing the papers to flutter to the floor.

The kiss they shared a second later was long and gentle, both of them smiling despite the loud, metallic crash that followed after Franky let go of his motorcycle. At least they had an excuse to work on it longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, the frobin scene is my favourite part from this fic xD
> 
> ~~Both gen and ship (Lawlu, Frobin, and Zosan) one shot requests are still open! Shoot me an **[ask on tumblr](https://chenziee.tumblr.com/)** if you're interested :)~~
> 
> Requests closed for now! They might reopen at a later date though, which I would announce on tumblr <3


End file.
